Tale of the Twin Swords
by Tactical Swordsman
Summary: The seclusion of the many nations of the known world begins to take it's tole when they slowly begin to fall, one by one; all while the long lost treasures of the ancient world begin to resurface. Post OoT and MM. Rated: T for lots of death! :D
1. The Last Day of Spring

_Tactical Swordsman Here, I hope you enjoy my story. I don't own anything "The Legend of Zelda" at all. So there._

As quoted from the Mystic Lanayru's Private log

"Three souls of intertwined destinies were said to have almost destroyed the entire world in their conflict; each causing follies both to eradicate the enemy or to stop the force of the other. Two of these chosen were of light and justice, pure beings that wished for nothing more than the balance of nature to be kept safe. The other was an entity of darkness, controlled by the being's greed and lust for power. When the light had crushed the darkness however, a path for the greater good was chosen, one which would prevent this great evil from ever surfacing. The pure spirits managed to retrieve the innocence of so many people who had suffered and thus caused another wheel, among the many cogs of time to turn. The only ones this terrible parallel universe would forever scar in memory were those who were blessed by the Goddesses and branded with their holy seal; each a different kind of holiness: Wisdom, Courage, and Power.

"The forces of Evil have once again risen too large for the balance, and now the blessed ones must all twist their tales together again to form what shall be known as, the Tale of the Twin Swords.

"But time is running short.

"And I fear the one of power may yet overtake the world this time..."

**The Legend of Zelda:**

**The Tale of the Twin Swords**

By: _Tactical Swordsman_

**CHAPTER 1**

**The Last Day of Spring**

Much like every other day in this glorious season, (_I DO hope you know which season I'm talking about)_ the sun arose over the horizon, slowly lifting the dew from each leaf, each blade of grass; the flowers all began their daily opening and soaking up of the warm sun. The lingering shadows hiding in the darkest corners of the lush forest which was nestled in the south-eastern quadrant of Hyrule, began to slither away as the life-giving sun reached out its arms across the land, and the land glowed bright and gold in exchange. As the residents of the peacful little forest were waking to the sound of birds and numerous other animals, the sun began to splash their dwellings in it's blazing light.

Past the Kokiri Forest was the Lost Woods, a maze like no other, if someone were to lose their way within the wooded labyrith that person, if unable to find the exit would be consumed by the shadows and another skull kid would be born to forever stalk the trails. Past that is the Sacred Grove; a secret place that not even a normal Kokiri Child, _a resident of the Kokiri Forest_, is able to find. Hidden deep in the forest, it is the place where the most light is captured within the trees, the most life, and the most absolute beauty. This sacred place is where Saria, a Kokiri Child had found herself on this fine morning.

The young-looking girl with green hair, Saria, was sprawled out on the giant stump of an ancient tree; her current bed was anchored in the middle of a circle of what appeared to be the stump's sibling trees, towering higher than any other trees in the forest, _(though as the forest is a natural one it isn't exactly easy to spot trees based on height due to terrain roughness)_. The sun then hit her soft cheeks, and her closed eyelids, slowly crawling up her limp body as time continued. Once her entire body was alight she began to toss and turn, reality at last returning to her. She flickered her eyes open and sat up, her arms and legs stretched out, every second waking her up more and more. she looked around at her surroundings with a tired and confused look and then proceeded to yawn.

_'__**What? Not this again... I can't believe I did it again.' **_Saria rubbed her eyes, and patted her ruffled hair down as she continued to look around the area._**'Maybe the woods are trying to tell me something? hmmm... But i've already checked the Forest Temple and nothing seemed to be wrong...**__'_ Saria sighed and climbed off of the stump and brushed her dirty green tunic off, though it was all wet from the morning dew and got her hands all mucky.

"Uuuck," she looked at her hands grossly, "Thank You forest..." she wiped her hands on the stump and turned around ready to begin the long hike back to the village. After three nights of this, Saria was sure something was up,

'_**Yeah, every time something bad or out-of-place happens in this forest I end up sleepwalking!'**_ The green haired girl sighed to herself, emotionally fatigued, _**'It's tough being a sage...'**_ After some simple searching she was able to make out a faint path that was almost completely overgrown with ferns and other debris. _'__**I've had to take this pathway three times now... at least I know where I'm going, unlike the first time...' **_Saria could remember her first morning in this beautiful grove clearly:

Saria awoke rather quickly, jumping up more confused than ever, _**'What the- why am I... hmmm... WHERE am I?'**_ She thought, as though she thought there would be a reply, but there was of course none, only silence, '_**This silence is really beginning to creep me out...' **_Once again, the silence was omnipresent, furthering the distress within Saria. "Where am I?" the kokiri girl fearfully almost screamed as she had only the slightest idea of where she was, "I Wonder if I was... kidnapped? no, there is no one who knows that I am the sage of the forest except Link, so why would anyone think to take me, another little forest child?" after calming herself down, and reviving her sense of rationality, Saria assessed the situation.

"Okay, it looks like i'm still in the woodlands, so that's good, but..." she looked all around for a possible kidnapper but there was no evidence that_ anyone_ else had even come by this way, "hmmm... that's weird... well, that rules out that possibility."

_(That's pretty much how she took it... until she couldn't find a way out...)_

"WHERE AM I! WHY CAN'T I FIND MY WAY BACK!"

_but she eventually found a long forgotten path that thankfully led her to the forest temple..._

Currently the youthful-looking sage was just arriving at the sacred forest meadow at this time, she smiled at the farmiliar site and using her hand as a visor from the sun, she looked on in the direction of the village, small trails of smoke rising from the treetops in said direction.

TOTTS

The many scents of gourmet food and other delicacies could be smelled as the Kokiri got ready for breakfast. Robin eggs, Deku Tea (_a local delicacy which is made in only one place in the world_) even multiple herb salads served the child-like community well, and most of it would be going to the annual festival held only in the forest. This day, the last and final day of Spring: the season of birth, rebirth and life; was the final day to prepare for the festival and as usual, Mido the chief of the Kokiri, (_most-likely self-proclaimed_) was as bossy as ever, making sure the entire village was working well.

The blonde haired boy emerged from his tree home_ with his hands on his hips. "Allright Everyone, gather in front of the Great Deku Tree for today's chore picking!" once he had concluded his little announcement, the Kokiri Chief made his way to the site of the deceased Deku Tree carrying a chart and a couple of sticks of charcoal. The other Kokiri children all stopped what they were doing unless they were apart of the cooking crew, and began to follow the little leader._

_(Well... most of the children at least...)_

_YAAAAAAAAWN... AAH... now THAT was a good night's sleep!" waking up late as always, Link stretched and opened his curtains. The blinding light from the sun shot into his room, partially blinding him. "Hmmm... what should I do today... It feels like I haven't done very much lately..." The tall Link stepped back onto the floor, rubbing his eyes and stretching again lazily. "Hmm, that's weird..." The Hylian watched the one Kokiri in sight run in and then out of view, obviously in a hurry. When he realized that he was late for job choosings for the third time, the seventeen year-old hurriedly got dressed, slipping his green tunic, leather boots and belt on just like he always did, but when he reached for his green hat, his hand fell only upon his quiver._

"What the?" throwing his quiver aside the Hylian asked himself almost worriedly, "Where's my Hat? I THINK I put it right here, now why isn't it..." The young man then began to throw the piles of clothes and things littering the floor around to see if maybe it was among the already untidy room. After crawling all along the wooden floor with no success, Link stood back up, his hands clutching his now growling stomach.

"Wonderful... now i've lost my hat... AND i'm hungry too!" then it came to him, "Oh yeah, I put it where I would be able to find it... well I did find it... I just... forgot. I'm sure I'll remember tomorrow." He reached up to the one shelf near the ceiling and whisked the hat from there, shaking it out to make sure no spiders had gotten into it.

"I wouldn't want to go through THAT again..."

_(Some time ago Link had set his hat down in his house and when he came back and put it on...)_

"OW, OW, OW, OOOW!" he ripped the hat off and looked inside but found nothing, but then, "OOOW!" he began to swat at his golden hair until a big black and blue spider was sent flying from his head and crawled quickly away. He had a bump the size of an apricot for a week, and had to be taken care of by Saria.

_'__**That wasn't fun AT ALL, but at least it was Saria and not that other girl who volunteered, she would've been trying to snuggle me the whole time, (I think that girl has a crush on me.)**_

_('Too bad there's no one around for an awkward silence!)_

Link jogged out his curtain-door and jumped down to the ground, _**'I hope I'm not TOO late...'**_

TOTTS

Saria had already made it half-way through the Lost Woods, as she knew the woods better than anyone alive, and she had been able to wash herself off at the pond; which also served as an alternate entrance to Zora's Domain: a good marker to tell if you're going the right way (for those who need markers that is). _**'Link, you told me all about the Zora's, and the many other people in Hyrule... The adventures you had... I wish I could've gone with you...'**_ the girl's thoughts trailed off onto a slightly more somber topic, _**'It's been a long time since Link left the forest... since his adventures in the land of Termina... I don't want to be left alone again...'**_ She continued down the path pondering these thoughts and hoping, for the best, as always.

TOTTS

"Okay everyone, now... " Began the impudent Mido, "let's decide who does what in this grand festival!" The blondy announced proudly, puffing up his chest and looking towards the sky as if he were some epic legend.

"You've said that every day!" called a girl Kokiri, the comment causing the rest of them to begin speaking up and calling Mido out on his actions:

"Yeah, and why do YOU get to pick all of our jobs anyway?"

"Yeah! that's what I'd like to know!"

"Yes, why?"

Holding one hand up to hush the crowd, his face expression-less, Mido waited until the children were finally quiet.

"Why, you ask?" he began, acting just like some politician, pacing slowly across the stage built specifically for the festival, using hand gestures to further his point and slyly grinning in the corner of his mischievous mouth, "I, am your mayor, and with being mayor comes the most responsibility of all the people here in the forest; that is, I do more work around here than all of you do in a month… so in terms you would understand…"

"He WOULD say his next thought in terms we WOULDN'T understand if he understood them himself." a rather loud and jocular voice echoed from the back of the mob. Mido looked up and saw the giant Link towering over everyone from the back and his facial features transformed from a sly emotion to one of annoyance and as he turned back down towards his feet, another sly smile began to form.

"Link! well I see you finally showed up, I was beginning to worry… but how can anyone NOT know how you seem to find yourself waking up at the break of noon everyday?" When he looked back up at the large Link his smile disappeared again as the hero in the back was smiling even cockier than he had been before.

"Oh, yeah? well what exactly are your "super-responsible" duties as being "mayor" then, hmmm?" Link emphasized his comeback with the use of "finger quotes" and a smile that just kept growing.

"Well, for starters;" Mido looked back and forth in the crowd and then grinned himself, "I make sure the entire village is doing their duties to help each other... I keep everyone from doing bad things…"

"OH YEAH, RIGHT! WE DON'T MIS-BEHAVE YOU JERK!" the children began spouting and arguing amongst themselves.

"Well... I make sure we don't lose anybody, if you'll notice, everyone is here!" this caused the crowd to become nothing but grumblers, but then…

"Really? Then can I ask you one more thing, your highness?" asked the snarky Link.

"Fine… what now?"

"Where's Saria?"

_This one statement caused the entire village to go into a state of riot and the stage was mauled along with the now dethroned Mido who pleaded for his worth to the Kokiri until another voice arrived on the scene._

"Guys! stop it what are you doing to Mido?" on the edge of the Great Deku Grove stood the green-haired Saria, who looked confused at the site.

"Yeah! Listen to Saria, See I told you guys I keep track of you!" they looked sharply at Mido who then shut his mouth laughing uneasily and quietly trailing off.

"Hey Link." She said turning from the crowd to the only tall person.

"Well good morning to you too. Where were you anyway? Same place?"

"Yup, I don't know why yet, but I guess in time…"

"It will reveal itself." Link finished,

"Yes…" _**'Hopefully in a long time...'**_

Finally free from his constituents who proceeded to assign the jobs themselves with their new-found freedom, the Boss of the Kokiri jogged up to the guardian and the consultant, "Hello Saria, you're looking lovely today."

"Thanks! but I'm all dirty…" She replied gestering to her muddy outfit while looking at it again.

"Oh, well yeah... but that's no reason to..."

"Don't worry Mido," Began Link who began to chuckle, "Your dirtiness looks lovely today too!"

At this, the short blondy shot a look of pure agitation at Link who only laughed harder at the sight.

"Let's go get cleaned up Mido, it's the last day of Spring, and we still have so much to do!" Saria waved him to come along as he himself had gotten dirty during the riot just before.

_The two of them ran off towards their houses hand in hand, Link turned back to observe the others finishing the job choosing and decided to join them, __**'It's going to be one heck of a festival this year, I can feel it!'**_

TOTTS

_Sorry if it's a bit corny and slow, but I hope ya' enjoyed my first chapter!_

_~Tactical Swordsman_


	2. That Night

_Tactical Swordsman here again. I still don't own anything Zelda, or related to it besides my own ideas on the story. So there still._

**CHAPTER 2**

**That Night**

The little forest children had slaved away all day, working as hard as they could to complete their festival as soon as possible. the village had been decorated in green, gold and blue banners, ornaments and paint; tables had been set up for little games like apple-bobbing, and booths full of the most advanced self-appointed face-painters in the village. The cooks had also finished their entrees, appetizers and desserts all storing them in a large shed made especially for this kind of thing. The stage was ready to be used, as it had been cleaned and raised even higher and decorated as well. It certainly was a busy day for the little ones of the woods, and as they laid their little heads down to rest on their comfy little pillows, the moon had just begun to rise above the horizon.

TOTTS

Sprinkling it's blueish light across the entire country was the large moon, maybe invisible behind the trees for now to the forest dwellers, was clearly present to those of the north of Hyrule, that is the most northern town in the country, and its capital: CastleTown. Inside the walls of CastleTown, one had much more to do during the time of darkness that came every night. There were theaters, restaurants, and even nightclubs. Of course walking around outside at night wasn't the safest thing to do _anywhere,_ CastleTown wasn't the safe haven everyone would like to think it is, for the thieves who were no where to be found in the daylight practically waltzed around the establishment after the sun set.

Every day at about this time, the guards and town-keepers would light up the torches and street lights, trying to at least keep some of the light that the town desperately needed at night alive. As soon as the sun set, the drawbridge (_which was the only public entrance into the town_) would be raised and the township would be at least safe from the creatures wandering the field… The absolute safest place in town was The Royal Castle of Hyrule, and inside waiting for anything to happen at any time, were at least five-hundred soldiers, well-trained and armed for combat, five lieutenants, each in charge of one of five brigades, three captains, each specially trained for different situations and in charge of the lieutenants, and one commander- the greatest fighter of the entire military. Besides these facts the monarchy itself is also said to have been blessed with an unknown yet extremely powerful magic, bestowed upon them by the goddesses themselves.

_Such a wonderfully large military and monarchy deserves something to eat don't you think?_

The Castle Kitchens were located beyond an antechamber of the Audience Chamber and adjacent to the Grand Dining Hall where the chefs and attendants could deliver any kind of food to the royals as soon as possible at any time. The kitchens were, at this time, a big mess of every chef working as fast as they could to prepare the daily feast that was the monarchy's dinner, from soups and toast to steaks and rice; it was an amazing experience every night in the castle. They hurried as the military waited in dining hall to be fed; the warriors of Hyrule were armored and bore the crest of the royal family upon their chest-plates, and yet the only difference between those enlisted in the military and those who worked as guards were the weapons they carried: a long spear for the guards, and a sword and shield combo for the warriors. Right now however, they were all just people, leaving behind their bloody jobs to tease each other, crack jokes, and just socialize on their time off; some of the women soldiers would be dating the men, and some would go home to join their loves for a home-cooked meal, but they _had_ lives, make no mistake about that.

TOTTS

Her highness wasn't exactly thinking about how great her meal would be however. Up in her high chamber at the top of one of the castle's many towers was Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule. She was leaning on the marble railing outside on her balcony which overlooked Hyrule field. Her golden hair was long and beautiful as it whisked around her torso in the wind almost angelically. The adornments on her person glimmered in the moonlight as she gazed out into the world with her elegant, blue eyes.

_**'What a beautiful land this is…'**_ The princess sighed and with her hands she laid her head upon them, palms on cheeks, _**'Why can't the darkness always be as bright as this…'**_

A loud rapping on the tall gilded doors of redwood shook her majesty from her peaceful thoughts, causing her to stand back up to her full hight. After a short second glance at the land, a muffled voice sounded as the princess made her way over to her bed, which sat in the center of the room; a tall canopy hanging above it.

"Your highness, it is I, Rendo."

"You may enter." She replied eloquently, strolling backover to her balcony which faced to the west.

"Your majesty," the man bowed, his long, braided, black hair draped down around his face as he did so, "The chefs have informed me that dinner has been prepared; and they wish to know if you'll be eating tonight." Rendo was a dark-skinned Gerudo man who had aided the Hylians during a raid by his fellow Gerudians _(though he was only half Gerudo, the other he had no idea)_; he stopped the princess from being assassinated with a strange power in which he does not even know how to conjure on command; he was rewarded for her protection and after joining the castle jury, he rose to become one of the princess's most trusted advisors.

"Please, if I may, Your Majesty, allow yourself to eat." The Princess simply crossed her arms and continued to gaze out the window.

"Eat?" she said it absent-mindedly, as though it was not a necessity of life.

"Yes! Please, Princess, you haven't eaten anything in two days! Why must you punish yourself so?"

"How can I eat when there is so many that are begging for a scrap of what I get for free every day? How can I greedily stuff my mouth with delicacies some have only dreamed of while there is still so much to do, so many to help?" She turned, her hands bawled into tight fists, her brow harshly curved.

"It may not be my place, Your Highness, but how can you continue to help those that need our aid if you yourself are slowly starving to death?"

The Princess sighed realizing the wisdom of her advisor, she turned to worry over herself, lifting her gloved hand to her forehead and beginning to teeter from lack of food."I suppose you're right, as always…" She walked over to the red and gold robed man and hugged him, his muscular frame like a pillow.

"Y-Your Majesty?"

"Please, Rendo, it is alright to be informal sometimes, and I revere you as a good friend… Oh, what _would_ I do without you?" The Ruler and the advisor walked out of the royal chambers together, equals in each-other's eyes, and in temporary happiness, while it lasted.

TOTTS

The moon had finally shown itself here, too as it rose above the dark silhouettes of trees bordering the Kokiri Village. Though almost all of the Kokiri children were deep in slumber, Link was not for he was still full of energy and could not see the point of going to sleep yet. He was stretched out on his balcony watching the moonlit sky mentally counting the stars. A few shadows of what appeared to be bats were now flying in front of the bright glow of the moon.

_**'Probably trying to catch something to eat…'**_

Of all the wonders of the night however, something else, something a little more… down to earth caught Link's big blue eyes.

Sitting on the edge of her roof, Saria gazed out towards the starlight sky, also seeming to watch the dark dance of the bats. An Idea suddenly popped into Link's head and he smiled wickedly. If he looked into a mirror he probably would have looked like Ganondorf in an extremely good mood.

_Oh my god! that's positively evil!_

The giant of the Kokiris crept down to the ground and moved stealthily over to the young-looking sage, being careful not to make too much noise or his ploy would fail. He then climbed up onto her roof, being as tall as he was, he easily reached the ledge; and being as strong as he was he swiftly pulled himself up and remained in a crouched position until he was certain she had not heard him. Then he began to crawl over to her, with each step he took his grin got even wider until he was about to explode with laughter. Once he was in range of her, Link opened his arms wide, took a deep breath and-

"Hi Link." Saria said nonchalantly, her face wide with a smile; Link dropped his arms and sat down on the edge next to Saria.

_He obviously underestimated her powers as sage of the forest._

"Man… and I thought I was even stealthier than a Gerudo… you sure have gotten keen to your senses." Link said watching Saria as her face began to redden.

"I could probably sense a Gerudo too. Though I've never met one before so I don't _REALLY_ know…" Saria felt a little sad by the fact, even though Link had told her countless times of his adventures outside the forest and of the Gerudo Thieves. Gazing back up to the sky, she watched as a litter of bats cast their shadows across the moon. _**'They're probably feeding on bugs,'**_ she thought.

"It must be nice to be so free."

After a few seconds passed Link replied, "They aren't all that carefree… look." In the moonlight a large owl began to hunt the bats and so they flew around in panic. "See, that owl over there is about to end the lives of those "free" bats because he needs something to eat! The insects in the air aren't "free" either, the bats eat them! so really… no one is really free." Those words had just come out of Link's mouth uncontrolled and so with that, Link didn't exactly know if what he just said made perfect sense or not.

Looking up, Saria began to smile again.

"You know… you're right."

"I am?" Link was confused himself as no one said these things to him very often.

"Yup! You're absolutely right. They have it much worse than we do. That owl can chase them all he wants because it's just the natural way… maybe I should just be happy for what I have…"

"Yeah, Let's both be happy."

Saria stood up and looked up at the sky. Closing her eyes, she suddenly felt light-headed, as if a spirit had just come into her mind, losing consciousness, she began to fall.

It was not long before Link caught the falling Saria as she began to plummet to the ground where several rocks laid, waiting to injure her. He Laid her back down across the roof, more towards the center of course, and she awoke from her slumber as soon as she had lost conscientiousness.

"Link? Did… Did I fall asleep or something… why are you on top of me?"

The equally confused Link did not know either as he had only seen what happened not felt it, he crawled off of her and sat down next to her as she also sat up.

_**'That nearly killed her…'**_ the thought burned through his mind.

"Well," Saria began, "At least I didn't like fall off my house or anything,"

Link's eyes were wide as he nodded his head shakily,

"Yeah… that wouldn't have been good…"

"But it was so weird!" She began again, "One second I was thinking of the Festival and the next after closing my eyes for like a second, I open them to see you right in my face!" She was smiling as she said it, it was just a weird coincidence to her.

"I think it's safe to say, that we should probably go to bed now…"

She nodded, but before she stood up Link grabbed her and Lifted her up into his arms, "Whoa, what are ya' doing?" he carried her down the ramp which wrapped around her house; each step Link took caused the thing to shudder and wobble, threatening to collapse. When they reached her door she insisted on walking.

"Good-night, Link."

"Good-night, Saria."

As Link began to walk back to his house the ramp gave one final, long creak and with a shattering bang the thing toppled, breaking into little pieces as it hit the ground. Link ran back over to the small house as Saria re-emerged in the door. She examined the wreckage wide eyed and turned to the also surprised Link.

"What HAPPENED?" Saria asked but Link shrugged in confusion.

"It must've fallen over with both of our weight combined walking down it… I'm so sorry… this is my fault…" Link grabbed a few pieces and haphazardly tried to lift it back up against her house but as he did so, it just broke apart even worse than before.

"Well… I guess this was bound to happen eventually… at least no one was hurt! and with that I will happily go to sleep!" Link still wasn't leaving as his face told a story of worry and guilt.

"Oh, Come on! It wasn't your fault! I've never checked it to see if it was rotting anyway. Please, I'm glad it happened, what if I walked on it unknowingly and was hurt, would you feel better then?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then there ya' go. Now go to bed before I make you!" and with that they departed once more off to bed where the world of dreams and regret awaited them respectively.

TOTTS

In the Grand Dining Hall, Dinner was just being served. It was the best in the land or was to be the best in the land as the new head chef dished out his finest food for Her Majesty.

"We have prepared for you, my newest dish: Buscos a mi."

Then in a melodic voice, "Enjoy, Your Majesty!" he departed back to the kitchens where they awaited her highness's praise, or disgust. Unfortunately, no one would ever know how she felt about his food because as soon as she finished she left and returned to her chambers to sleep the rest of the night away.

Out in the city, the partying continued, and with that came three more arrestees committed to the dungeon for crimes against each other for various reasons, an unpleasant number which the princess wished she didn't have to see so often.

TOTTS


	3. Intrusion

_Tactical Swordsman Here… Who's ready for another fun-filled chapter of epicness that I still don't completely own?_

**CHAPTER 3**

**Intrusion**

The Sun hadn't even risen yet; and _they _knew that perfectly well; if fact _they _had planned it that way. These silent invaders were cunning for their kind, almost too cunning… whatever these scruffy little animals were looking for, their labors weren't paying off.

Mido watched them from his small window and observed the creatures with malice, gripping a large, sharp branch so tightly, that his hands began to turn red.

"Monkeys again…"

Link was also watching the critters, but not from his window; from atop the cliff that overlooked and basically surrounded the forest village. The cliff top was pretty dense with foliage, but in the off chance that a monkey were to see him, Link kept close to the ground, kneeling and crouching everywhere he stepped. In his hands was no idle stick like Mido, but a Bow, accompanied by a quiver of arrows, and with Link's accurate, hawk-like eyes of blue, no little monkey stood much of a chance.

_**'All I need is for them to grab one thing…'**_ Link thought, his right hand rubbing his chin subconsciously, _**'That way I'll know their exact ambitions…'**_

Link's thoughts suddenly came to a halt as soon as the sound of a few sticks and debris directly behind him crunched and broke. His entire body was perfectly still, but his mind and heart were racing, his eyes shifting back and forth as he debated how to approach the situation.

_**'If it's a small monkey I may have a problem in this tight area… but why would it try to sneak up on me alone rather then crying to the others for help? Maybe the monkeys aren't here by themselves…'**_

Using his left hand, Link swiftly jumped up and shot an arrow towards the source of the noise, as the source of the quiet noise stood in terror.

Standing stock-still and by the looks of things, thoroughly terrified, was Saria, her arms legs tensely shaking and tightly pressing together due to the trauma of almost being killed by her best friend.

"Well… Good morning to you too Link!" Saria whispered loudly in a shaky,_ "Wow I almost died right there"_ kinda voice, the arrow still quivering back and forth in the tree it had pierced beside her, "Link… Please, if you would only LOOK before you shoot a sharp arrow at someone... that would be nice."

"I'm SO sorry!," also whispering, Link began, his hands subconsciously hovering over her as if to help the scared girl, his face was an image of humor and regret. _("Ha ha… I was just joking… I didn't mean to almost KILL you…" Like that :)_

"I thought you were one of _them_ sneaking up on me…" Saria came over and knelt on the ledge with him; silently observing the creatures.

"I wonder what they want… they didn't take any of the food from the storage box, and none of the decorations are being destroyed or anything…" She still whispered as she didn't want their positions to be given away, "It's Like…"

"Like they don't want us to know they came…" Link finished.

"Yeah…" After a few more quiet seconds Saria piped up again, "So. What are you planning on doing?"

At this question Link didn't have a direct answer.

"Well... They seem to be looking for something and I want to know what it is they want so that we can keep it safe; and by seeing just what they want I can just jump down there and get it back. They haven't taken anything though…"

"Wait, what's happening?" Saria pointed over to the entrance of the village as all of the monkeys stopped their search and rambled over to a group emerging from the dark passage.

Promenading in, and flanked by two dark hooded figures, was a tall, silver-haired man draped in white robes, belts and elegant accouterments that sparkled in the dawn. His slithery hair and garments adorning his person all seemed to encroach upon the man, with its sharp, sword-like qualities and spidery movements in the wind. With an air of snobby nobility, the snide person stood looking down upon what appeared to be the boss of the monkeys.

"It's just as I thought…"

"What is Link?"

"Well I was thinking that maybe something else was directing the monkeys… and well…" a simple hand gesture was enough for him to prove his point, _(or it was in his mind at least…)_

"I wish we could hear what they were saying…"

TOTTS

"Well then where could she be? hmm? don't you ever, oh… I don't know, think outside the box?" it was a smooth, yet deceptively cold voice which flowed from the man in white's mouth; the burly monkey simply shrugged at this and the snob sighed as he brushed his hair out of his view. Moving around the animal still idly standing in the same place, he stopped in front of Mido's house.

"Are the children all still asleep in their beds?" at this, the monkeys all gave their own little nods or confused looks. "Allow me to wave a guess at you dumb animals, but have any of you actually confirmed that the children aren't in fact hiding the girl within their homes?" before waiting for a confused answer, he ripped open the shabby excuse for a door and proclaimed his evident surprise.

"Oh, ho ho…. look at what we have here, It seems the entirety of this small community has somehow managed to slip by every one of you to join each other in this, their own… leader's home… if you would even call it that. Now get them out of their and line them up."

The monkeys pulled the now screaming Kokiris from Mido's house forcefully, some struggling under the brute strength of the simians while others simply complied, knowing they were outmatched. The last of them to be taken out was Mido who had to be escorted by three of the animals, the trio suffering from large gashes and scratches across their faces and bodies from the sharp stick Mido had previously wielded.

"Now." The silver-haired one began, addressing Mido with a slight smile across his face, "Child, Where is-

"I am Mido! Chief of the Kokiri's!" he interrupted, a snarling frown and a glare of rage gracing his features.

"Ah, right. Chief Mido, Mayor of the upstanding Kokiri Province," the man responded laughingly, but his grin disappeared as quickly as it had emerged as he seized the child-like mayor by the chin and pulled his face upward, close to the man's own face.

"Now, where is the Sage of Forest? Hmmm?"

Mido shuttered slightly but did not open his mouth to speak, only curling his lip for a second as he continued to glare at the horrible man.

"AND WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" an angry voice rang out across the crowd which looked around to find this new voice, except for the sliver one, who turned in the exact direction of the sound.

Link stood strongly on the cliff leading into the Lost Woods _(Directly opposite the cliff which he and Saria had observed the events at first… just FYI)_ grasping his bow; he pointed it at the man.

"Let them go, or you will not wake up from the sleep I will put you in."

He took his hand away from Mido, the white-clad man _(who was still unnamed due to plot restrictions)_, and turning his attention to the cliff, bowed gracefully and laughed.

"My deepest gratitude, sir, for finding her for me; My lady… Saria, Sage of the Forest, as it seems your friend there doesn't look like negotiating, I shall offer you a deal."

Saria stepped up in front of Link and replied, "State your request."

"I require your presence, your excellency, in exchange for the immediate release of these children."

Saria weighed the few and far apart options she had in her head, and before long had come to an answer.

"Fine. but on one condition."

"SARIA, NO!" Link jumped up in front of her his back to the crowd, "What are you doing? there has to be a better way than thi- aaah!" Link's body was flung up into the air and flown on top of the Kokiri shop, all by some telekinetic power unknown to them.

"Link! Are you allright?" Saria called, the hero woundedly picked himself up off the floor of the roof, the wind knocked out of him.

"What is your condition, my lady?" As if nothing had interrupted him, he began again completely ignoring the hero.

"You must never return to this village, or harm anyone here."

"Oh, is that all?"

"IS IT A DEAL?" She cried out desperately. The man waved his hand up in the same way he did for Link's little ride only this time a cloud of ashen smoke surrounding the sage's waist and gently taking her through the air down to where the man stood until she was in arms distance.

"Do we have a deal?" at this statement, the man extended his arm out to the hovering sage still smiling. Saria hesitantly took the mans hand and as the smoke dissipated he took her waist and held her in close to him.

"Now beasts, get away from here, and don't find yourselves coming back again." on command the monkeys scattered and let the residents go who all began backing away from the three figures left. The man in white smiled wickedly and a large puff of encroaching smoke exploded where he and Saria stood and once the smoke cleared nothing could be seen in their place. The Hooded figures also disappeared in a similar fashion, instead the smoke rising into the sky, and as the children of the forest gazed up at the big blue to follow the remaining black clouds of smoke with their eyes, the dark shrouds of mist began to glow at their cores and before the children realized it giant flying embers began raining down upon the forest, catching fire to everything they fell upon.

"AAAAH! everyone get some buckets! We have to protect the forest!" once again the Kokiri were screaming as the only world they knew went up in flames. Link had climbed back down to the ground and found Mido who was interrogating a little monkey who had been left behind by the others and not left.

"WHERE DID THEY TAKE HER! TELL ME, OR I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO!" he shook the animal by the scruff around it's torso _(Anthropomorphic shirt made from monkeys skin, yay!)_ as Link arrived the monkey showed Mido the pendant that it, along with the other monkeys and the cloaked ones were wearing. The insignia was a jumble of lines marks and other indecipherable things which was virtually indecipherable.

"Mido."

"What Link?"

"I need you to help with the fire-fight here, don't worry I'll bring Saria back safely." Link expected to get an argument out of this, which he had absolutely no time for, but instead…

"If anyone can, It's you Link. Just hurry before they do something horrible." They nodded to each other and Mido letting the monkey go and handing off the pendant to Link who continued to analyze the relic.

_**'I wonder if the Deku sprout knows anything…'**_ Link sprinted to the Deku grove carrying the pendant with him. He had to dodge burning and falling trees on his way as well as numerous other grass fires as well as the children rushing to put the fires out.

Sliding down the hill and up to the Deku sprout which was now a small tree, Link ran up to it, distressed and panting.

"Link! what is happening out there? I see fire!"

"There's no time to explain, do you know what this means?" he shoved the pendant up into the sprout's face, but he only gazed at it momentarily.

"This is an artifact from the long destroyed kingdom that used to call this entire forest home. I can tell by the insignia embellishing the ornament: it's really a map of their entire province, but there is only one standing ruin left of their time deep in the forest. Why do you ask?"

"Saria has been kidnapped by some mysterious men and they all had pendants like this, and now I don't know where she is but if she's anywhere it's going to be somewhere like you just said..." He said it very quickly, and his breath was running short from his frantic behavior.

"Link, calm down. They may have taken her to that ruin… due to the circumstances you will need to get there quickly, so I shall open a path for you." Behind the now dead Great Deku Tree's remains, the vines of an ivy plant currently stretched out across the hillside which surrounded the old tree moved aside like the curtain of an opera show revealing a dark cavern's entrance.

"Call it a shortcut, but that tunnel will take you right to the ruin, now go!"

Link wasted no time and charged into the grotto, pocketing the pendant and drawing his bow.

TOTTS

Though they were invisible to the naked eye, Saria could see exactly where she was going, and on that note, she noticed the grove of trees she had sleep-walked to, beginning to connect the dots. Just beyond the grove was an ancient stone pathway lined by all the same trees as were in the grove, and leading to a deep ravine, the only crossing being a small rickety rope bridge. On the other side of the canyon, lay an enormous decrepit building which resembled the image of a castle. They glided into the gaping hole of a collapsed ceiling within the center of the ruin; a large domed room, empty besides the one pedestal in the middle of the pitch dark chamber, the only light, shining down in a spotlight upon the round pedestal was from where they had entered. Beside the stand they landed and as they stood back down on solid ground they were again joined by the two hooded figures.

"Now, my lady, as per our agreement, you must follow my directions perfectly. otherwise, something bad could happen to your little friends in the village." She breathed deeply and scoffed at him, worry taking her over as she realized she could do nothing but as he said.

The sharp tounged man began to stroll towards the shadows which covered most of the room, "My dear as a Sage you do realize that you have special abilities… do you not?"

"Yes."

"And… as a Sage you share a common power with the other six. Do you know what that is?" after raising and lowering his arms, he turned around to gaze upon her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"what I mean is… Power over seals. Now… I need you to help me with a little something…"

TOTTS

Link emerged from the tunnel, dirty as it wasn't as tall as he. Before him now was a large ravine. He stared at the ruins and after spotting a crossing, sprinted over to the lone bridge which he dashed across, despite the creaking and cracking every time he took a step. He ran up to the huge wooden doors of the place and using a decaying hole as leverage, began almost mindlessly smashing through it.

_**'I REALLY hope that Saria is here…'**_ With one vigorous blow he smashed the lower half of the door in. In his adrenalin, Link continued without any sign of distraction into what seemed to be the foyer. Up a couple steps was an archway leading down a hallway to another set of large doors.

_**'Maybe she's in there…'**_ with a deep breathe he ran down the destroyed stone hallway and towards the doors.

TOTTS

"Now my dear, all you have to do is step up onto that pedestal and press down the block sticking up in the middle."

"And what is this going to do may I ask?"

"It will do no harm… you have my word."

She stepped up onto the stone, which then lit up and glowed a bright green color; she turned around to face the rest of them and she raised her foot to press the button down when a large light cut through the darkness from behind the man. He turned surprisingly to the light source, though none of the hooded figures even moved, all twelve of them. _(Ten were previously hidden by the darkness and all circled the room)_

"LET… HER… GO!" Link stormed in wielding his hand-made bow an arrow already at the ready and aimed at the silver one. To this the man began to laugh.

"Welcome, _hero_, come to enjoy the releasing as well?" The Hooded ones creepily glided across the stone floor straight for link, their eyes, now visible, glowed red and lit up their faces- or rather their glossy saliva covered mandibles and fangs. Though they looked menacing the only thing they did to Link was disarm him and hold him down on his knees, his arrows affecting them not.

"Saria!"

"Link!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Now, my lady, please comply in the next few seconds or the swordsman will be eaten alive!"

She took one more deep breath and slammed her foot down on the block, sending the stone column flying down a long dark shaft. A muffled clang was heard as it apparently reached the bottom and the ground began to rumble. A bright light shot up through the shaft as well as a strong wind, carrying Saria off the ground. As the rumbling stopped, the light and wind also ceased, Saria fell to the stone floor hard, the new wound giving her great trouble as she tried to stand back up. Then, a soft green light appeared above the pedestal. Glowing leaves and other glittering lights gracefully floated around the translucent image of a beautiful woman draped in dark green robes. All she did was smile at the Sage and dissipate, the leaves floating up and out of the dome.

"My lady, I am grateful for your services." after bowing, the man and all twelve of his minions burst into clouds of smoke and were finally gone.

Link ran over to Saria, who smiled, but as she tried to get up, cried in agony, holding her side.

"Ow, that must have hurt…" he had knelt down beside her, supporting her body and head with his strong hands.

"Yeah… it still does."

"Well… Let's get out of here." he picked the childlike Sage up and as he began to walk out, the ground beneath them began to rumble, and shake; this time the shaking was more violent and if Link had not sprinted away they would have been crushed by the falling pieces of ceiling. In fact it wasn't over, as the cracks in the ancient dome widened it spelled bad news for those within. Link ran with all his might out of the room, down the hall and through the entrance as the entire ruin collapsed upon itself, he continued to run until they were safely on the other side of the bridge which snapped as the castle fell.

"Let's get back to the village Link."

"Yeah… Great Festival, huh?"

"Yeah…"

TOTTS

End of Chapter 3


	4. Departure

_Tactical Swordsman Here. Still. And of course, I don't own much; and one of those things in which I don't own is the content not created by me, and myself alone._

**CHAPTER 4**

**DEPARTURE**

It was the next morning and there were still Kokiri cleaning up the mess of the previous day. Most of the little village had been saved, with the exception of the Twin's house and Link's own abode. Link's house had only been scorched and had not been burnt to the ground like the Twin's, but there wasn't much left inside. Of Link's equipment, besides the stuff he had taken with him to save Saria, only his shield, and a few bombs which hadn't exploded had survived the fire.

Link observed his smokey house; there were giant holes in the structure: Ceiling, walls and floor; all of his furniture was burnt and broken down, and under a pile of ashen wood was a small piece of metal. He picked it up and held it in his hands, the heat still felt within the warm weapon; what he held in his hands was the blade of the Kokiri Sword; it's handle, being made from wood, had been burnt away, and its red jewel lied on the black floor.

"Link... your house..." said Saria, once again sneaking up on the hero. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Thanks, but I don't think this place is worth fixing now..." Link replied, his tone feigned cheerfulness, but his eyes were sad. In the silence that followed they observed the wreckage and before long Link was leaving his home.

"What will you do now?" Saria asked, the young hero, now standing on his in-tact porch turned to Saria, who still stood inside the dark domicile.

"I'm going to see if the Deku Sprout knows anything about where that man may have gone..." Saria nodded and with that Link began walking across the village.

"Poor guy." Saria's Fairy, Brucie said, just showing up behind her out of the blue.

"Brucie! Didn't you guys say that you were coming back tomorrow?" she replied to the white fairy; she noticed now that the village was full of fairies again.

"Well we got a little worried about you guys while we were at the Fairy Fountain... and well we cut our outing short to make sure everything was alright... but it looks like we were too late, according to the talk of the town."

"Don't say that! You guys needed a break from us anyway, and in case you forgot, the essences around your bodies were almost gone, and that is not a good thing!"

"Yeah, yeah...So what exactly happened?"

**TOTTS**

"Ah, Link... I suspected that you would be here again soon..." the Deku Sprout said as Link trod down the hillside and up to the sprout.

"When I found Saria in those ruins..."

"Ah, something happened didn't it, something very mysterious..."

"Yeah."

"And... you want to know what that did and where to find the culprit?" Link nodded, and with a storyteller's voice, the sprout began to tell a tale.

"Well... as I told you yesterday, That is the last ruin of an ancient kingdom that resided here in this forest ages ago. They were one of many back then. These ancient people helped a traveler who seemed to be lost in the woods and in return for their kindness and hospitality, she gave their kingdom more life; that is, she transformed their wilted gardens and dying groves into a thriving oasis of fruitful harvest. However, these people saw the power that she wielded and so locked her away within the castle's depths, probably thinking that with her magical body in the ground the plants would never stop being plentiful. Well, it worked, albeit a little too well as the plants slowly encroached upon their settlements and before the people realized, took them down. This is why those greedy people no longer inhabit this forest."

"The one who took Saria there, he needed her to unlock the spirit... I think he might want to capture these spirits for his own gain... do you know where he might be headed next?"

"Ah, I see your intellect has improved, there are more of these spirits, though I am unsure of their locations... You'll have to leave Hyrule, and search for these spirits too, if you wish to catch up to this man." Link, who had been sitting on the ground, got up and with this information decided to finally begin his pursuit.

"Link..." the Sprout said as the hero began to walk back up the hill.

"Yes?" he said after turning back around.

"You may want to find Princess Zelda, she'll know what to do, I'm sure." nodding, Link turned around once more and this time left the sprout alone.

**TOTTS**

In a group they were waiting, the Kokiri Children were all standing near the forest exit and awaiting their long time friend, Link. He stopped before them, first smiling, then sadly looking to the ground, trying to find something to say.

"When do you think you'll be back?" Saria asked looking hopefully at the hero.

"I don't know... but don't worry, I WILL be back. I promise." they nodded sobbed or rubbed their noses, knowing that it would be a long time before their friend returned.

"Here. This is from all of us." Mido handed him a sack filled with food, rupees and other supplies, some that were left over from the festival.

"We were going to give them back to the forest, but we figured that you'd need them." a girl Kokiri said, sorrow in her voice as well.

"Thank-you, all of you..." they then parted the way for him and he began walking between them, receiving hugs, pats on the back and high-fives as he went, until he could no longer be seen. As he crossed the bridge in the forest exit, Link felt a sense of de-ja-vu. _**'This is where Saria gave me my fairy ocarina...'**_ the woods' usual up-beat tune which echoed everywhere within the lost woods was... different for some reason. The music could be heard not far from where Link stood; harps playing it this time... it was heavy-hearted and seemed to convey loneliness into all who heard it... Link looked back one last time and ran across the bridge just as he had before, many years ago, only this time, a tiny tear fell from his cheek.

"Hmmm... so he's really gone?" a skeletal being asked, as it crouched on a high ledge overlooking the bridge out of sight and in the shadows.

Without emotion the other pushed the verdant strands of hair from her eyes and spoke, "Yes... I fear he won't be back for a very long time..." she said as she resumed playing the harp once more.

_**'Goodbye... Link'**_

**TOTTS**

The sun shone brightly as the hero reached Hyrule Field, the golden, and fertile expanse that connected all of Hyrule _(hence the name...). _In a sense, he was both glum and glad to be out of the forest, as it had been so long since his last departure and the fresh air was... well refreshing! The sky was clear and blue, the sun was high overhead, beating it's golden rays of light down upon him, and the trees were as green as he remembered.

"I DID miss this..." Link quietly told himself, elevating his mood, his stride also affording a happier gait, as he began to bounce on his feet each step he took. _(note there will be NO singing in this Fan-Fiction.) _

As he neared the top of the hill which proclaimed itself as the centerpiece of the magnificent and colossal field, Link took his gear off and lied down upon the soft, warm grass and stared up at the sky, watching what little clouds that could be found, slowly drift by. Soon the young warrior was blinking more and more, and soon came one last, heavy blink that would see his eyes not open again as he gently fell into the world of sleep.

**TOTTS**

Link awoke to the sound of distant clanking, sort of like...

"The Drawbridge!" Link scurried up and ran over the top of the hill to witness the only entrance to Castletown Market close. The sun was setting of course, and the landscape became much quieter, and much cooler. He walked back to his stuff and rummaged through it mumbling, "Why did I have to take a little nap... I wouldn't be out here if I ugh... oh whatever..." her pulled out a cooking pot and a few food ingredients along with a letter. "What's this stuff?" he opened the note which read as follows:

**~ How to Cook Deku Stew,**

To Cook your stew, you must

Step 1: Start a small fire

Step 2: Boil some water in a pot

Step 3 Add the ingredients

PS: Please be careful Link, and don't burn yourself on the pot! It can get pretty hot, and when the water is boiling that means when it is bubbling, it's the same thing!

**Your Friend,**

**~ Saria**

"Okay... this seems simple enough... so..."

He had strewn the contents of the bag out in front of him, placing the different things into piles of similarity for the organization he rarely had but often needed. There were the ingredients, deku nuts, fruits and other forest grown products, along with the pot and a bowl. There was also his new wallet containing a sum of two-hundred of the little gems. "Hmm... I'll have to count these up later..." and so he set the wallet back onto the bag.

After lighting a pile of sticks found nearby, Link had a little campfire and placed his pot of water _(Via Zora's River)_ right on top, carefully placing the matches he used into his wallet for safe keeping.

"Now, I boil the water... that doesn't seem hard." his face had earned a grin at the progress he was making, and he couldn't help but feel good about himself. _**'I think I can do this...'**_ Link took out a wooden spoon from this sack and began mixing the water around until it looked like it was "bubbling". "Oh, there we go... now what do I do..." Smiling, he looked back to his recipe and began to throw the ingredients in, as they were. "Hmph, this is so easy... I guess I CAN cook..." as he continued to make the stew "bubble" the ingredients all began to get smashed together, mixing them all into a liquidy mush filled with some chunks that were too distant from their original form to know what they were.

It makes a person wonder how even a cooking retard like Link could screw up such a simple meal as this. However, Link believed it to be a masterpiece and well... that's all that really matters...

For all the focus one at Link's cooking level needs, there still should have been some focus on his surroundings, especially at night. Since Link was so intently concentrated on his mad cooking skills, he didn't even notice the hushed but audible sounds which erupted all around the Hylian from within the shadows. After watching the stew which finally was boiling for real, Link reached for his spoon, but it seemed to be stuck to the ground. Looking down to find the tool, he noticed that what his hand had felt was not a spoon but a foot made up of only bone. Looking up, he realized that he was surrounded by an army of Stalfos. They all appeared to be grinning at him through their lipless mouthes, and the one Link had touched held up its sword and yelled what seemed to be a battle cry.

Link jumped to his feet, grabbed the pot handle and flung the entire thing straight into the Stalfo's face; the thick hot liquid burning its mug and blinding the skeleton warrior. Another Stalfo lifted the pot from his brethren, but the searing hot surface of the pot burned him as well, causing him to drop the pot onto the other's boney feet while it massaged its emaciated hands. They yelled in agony, but the others seemed to not care, and instead began to advance the one clad in green, swords drawn.

Link dropped back down to the ground and gripped a boney leg. He flung the skeletal thing around, knocking most of them back a few paces. _**'There's too many of them... I need my stuff...'**_ The blonde individual frantically looked around his little campsite, still beating back Stalfos until he spotted his shield and bag. Tumbling away, Link snatched up his bag, but before he could reach his shield he was kicked in the side by the Stalfo that had been burnt in the face. It held its sword to Link's neck angrily while nursing its scorched cheeks.

An idea sparked in Link's head and he reached for his bomb bag and wallet. Placing five or six rupees into the bomb bag clearly in view of the Stalfo, as well as one of the matches from earlier _(a lit one of course...)_, he held it up the the monster as a peace offering.

_Now when your brain has slowly been rotting away for the time you've been dead, or at least long enough for you to become skeletal, some may consider you to be a little stupid._

Taking the bait, the Stalfo lowered its sword and looked into the now smoking bag. The other Stalfos also were fighting each other to see what was inside. Distracted by the gift, Link crawled away, keeping his eyes on the Stalfos and feeling for his shield, edging slowly backwards and waving his hand behind him to try and find his only protection from what was to come, but with no success so far. Sweat began to trickle down Link's temple as he wondered if he was going to live through this. The Stalfo, looking up, realized that his enemy was escaping and began to march towards him, beginning his angry yell once again. Finally, after Link's adrenalin began pumping harder, and his crawl getting faster, he felt that cold piece of metal that would save his life and, seizing it with his hand, he swung it in front of his body, just as the bomb bag began to light up.

First, the sharp rupees shot out in all directions, sending colorful yet lethal flurries of death into the closest Stalfos. Then, the bombs all began exploding, one after another, each explosion expanding the range and intensity of the blasts. After about thirty seconds of constant eruptions, it was all over.

The tip of the field was a black patch of scorched earth, still smoking and littered with the dead remnants of Stalfos and what used to be a campfire. Link was lying on the ground also; eyes shut, shield across his valiant chest, and with a sigh, he decided to sleep right then and there.

Overlooking the scene, on a cliff above the entrance to Zora's River stood a witness, who simply smiled. "What a fun fireworks display... but how tragic, the Stalfos all were defeated by just a boy... well at least I got to do something fun here in Hyrule, that castle just doesn't have anything entertaining within it..." and so the silver-haired man took his leave, and once again the field was silent.

**TOTTS**

_Thanks for reading._

_~Tactical Swordsman_


	5. Shopping Spree

_Tactical Swordsman here. It's the school year of 2011-2012, and my senior year... I don't own anything but my own creations..._

**Chapter 5**

**Shopping Spree**

There was a cool breeze drifting across Link's face as his eyes slowly fluttered open. _**'That little stunt would have killed my if it wasn't for my trusty shield!'**_ thought the Hero of Time, raising his shield up in to the shining morning light. He owed his life to his old, yet reliable companion.

Gathering up his equipment, the hero got ready for his trip into town. _**'This will be my first time back at Castletown since...'**_ the memories came again, taking Link to that lonely world of the past; he returned the Master Sword to the Pedestal of Time, save the beautiful kingdom from the evil Ganondorf, and was separated from one of his true friends. After one last visit to the Princess, he left the land of Hyrule and found himself entangled with the mess the skull kid had caused in Termina. After his meager stay within the country, he departed from yet more memorable companions and returned to the Kokiri Forest to live out the remainder of his life.

_**'Remainder of my life huh?"**_ after this final thought, he began to jog across the field, but before he strode into town, he thought, _**'I guess I should clean myself up a bit..."**_ Looking down at himself, he pat at his tunic which was covered in soot and dirt from the previous night's endeavor and began to wash himself at Zora's River. Once he had thoroughly rinsed out his attire and his body, he re-dressed and looked at his reflection in the calm waters.

"I don't look too bad... and besides, at least I'll be nice and cool." When he was done looking at himself, Link journeyed across the last distance between him and Castletown, and when he reached the large drawbridge that connected the city to the field, our young man slowed to a brisk walk, ready to enter the land's Capital.

The dark wooden drawbridge welcomed all to the peaceful place; its refurbished chains and wood were snazzy to the eyes of everyone who entered. Inside the walls, many houses, people and horses could be seen, as well as intense construction on both the market and the castle.

Link strode in, a look of remembrance carved in his eyes; the town was exactly as he remembered it except of course, the many building sites for new houses and complexes. In seven years the basic layout and entrance to Castletown had not changed.

Many people were coming and going, both in and out. _**'So busy…'**_ Link thought, just before about five wealthy looking men pushed him out of their way as they walked out to the field. Link glared at them in rude disgust, _**'I forgot how rude the people were here...'**_ he was then shoved again by another group before he could turn around. Five elegantly dressed women were the culprits of this ungracious behavior and they didn't care about it either. From then on, Link made sure to stand close to the wall and away from the crowds; leaning up against the stone rampart near one of the town guards.

"Now my fair ladies," began one of the wealthy men in a coaxing voice, "Shall your personal tour of the vast Gerudo Desert begin?" he gestured for the ladies to enter a large and expensive carriage which was strapped to five white stallions.

"Oh, yes! Let's go! I dearly wish to observe those primitive beasts out there! Ha!" one of the ladies laughed as she followed the others into the gold and white carriage.

"Then let us be off my beautiful darlings!" another gentlemen announced and leaned over to the driver who was hidden beneath the hat and clothes he wore, "Chester! Let's go, I don't want to spend this whole trip in Hyrule Field." The man then made a few more preparations before noticing their onlooker, Link, who realizing that he was staring looked away for a short moment. When he turned back to the party of people, the driver was staring wickedly at him with yellow, glowing eyes.

"Driver, let's go! You heard the man, did you not?" a lady shouted and soon the carriage began to move across the field. _**'Something tells me they won't be returning any time soon…'**_

Link started to walk away, but ran into a second eavesdropper who had quietly joined him. The man was tall, and muscular. He had dark red-colored skin which accented his outfit perfectly, and long beautiful ebony hair. There was also a pendant hanging about his neck with a teary-eye in the center.

When Link turned to walk around the tall man, he began to speak, "Fools."

"Hmmm?" Link looked up at the stranger in wonderment.

"They are fools to be trespassing on Gerudo Land. Even more fools to think of them as primitive." He continued to stare towards the carriage, almost spitefully.

"Yeah...," Link turned back eyeing the now distant wagon, "I wonder if those people will be okay..."

"Oh, they'll be okay," The man then began to smile, as if through success and crossing his arms, began to walk the other way, "The Gerudo aren't nearly as savage as the denizens of this settlement seem to think they are; if I had to guess, they will probably end up getting robbed of everything they own, maybe tossed around a bit, thrown into a prison cell and then let go with nothing when they feel satisfied."

"Their driver was a Gerudo as well." Link said, sparking the curiosity of the man who stopped and turned to get a better look at the green-clad boy, his smile absent on his face.

"You are keener than you look, young man. Tell me, what is your name?"

Holding out his hand, the hero introduced himself, "I'm Link."

Shaking the blue-eyed Links hand strongly, he replied, "Well it is a pleasure Mr. Link. I am known as Rendo." after releasing hands, Rendo looked Link up and down and said, "You... do not wear the clothes of the common people... are you a resident of a nearby country?"

"Um, no. I have been living in the forest." Rendo's eyebrows then angled up in a long arc.

"The Lost Woods?"

"Oh, no. With the Kokiri... but you mentioned other nearby countries?" Rendo rubbed his forehead in confusion, but before he could ask any more, a rumbling noise erupted from Link.

Laughing, Rendo put his arm around Link's shoulders, "Ahahaahaha! Come friend, we can discuss all of this after you've gotten a bite to eat!"

"Do you know any good places?" Rendo eyed Link and then said;

"That... I do. You could say I'm an _expert_ when it comes to the lives of the people..."

TOTTS

After saying goodbye to Rendo, Link had found himself opening the door to a homely little shop, called _" The Armory Attic"_. As soon as he shut the door behind him, a giant man stomping his way towards its new customer. Link was greeted ferociously by the giant, who grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously.

Opening his mouth, the goliath sucked in a load of air preparing to speak, "HELLO! I'M BRAWLY! AAAAAAAHHH!" behind Brawly, a red, velvet, curtain was swung open and a much thinner, and less... hairy man came out.

"Brawly! Stop that! You'll scare the customer away..." the skinny man strode over to Link in a sweeping motion, clasping his hands together and leaning into the blonde fellow after pushing the colossal Brawly aside. "Welcome to the Armory Attic; I am the owner and brother to this foul beast of a forger, Bartholomew. We gladly offer all of our customers the finest-"

"ARMOR!AAAAAH!" Brawly interrupted, feeling exhilarated by the company motto, "AND WEAPONS TOO, WOOOOOOH! YEEAAH!" Brawly jumped around the entire time, all while the other two wore expressions of startled confusion as they watched the brute stomp around half dancing away through the curtain which Bartholomew had entered from.

"As well as fashionable clothes and gear... now come, this way... you'll _love_ our newest selection of tunics and-"

"BATTLE GEAR! WOOOH!"Yelled Brawly again, his head poking out through the red curtain.

"Brawly! Get down to the forge and hammer something or... something..." Bart laughed nervously, "Let's just ignore him and see if we can't find you something to replace those _disgusting _clothes..." as Link looked down at his attire to confirm the colorful little man's claim, he was grabbed by the arm and pulled through the velvety curtain and down a flight of stairs which overlooked a huge underground room full of armors, outfits, and weapons.

_"_THIS... is my life's work." Bart gestered in a sweeping motion with his hands to the enormous room. "THIS... is what I've accomplished... It is ART, my good fellow, and I have no doubt that you will find something that ya' like..." They continued down the stairs and when they reached the bottom, "Take however long ya' need..." and just like that Bartholomew was gone, down some dark hallway towards a clanking noise.

It was a gigantic gallery of fine, cheap and quality equipment. Hundreds of armor and clothing sets were lined up against the walls and hanging on racks arranged in aisles. There were tunics, any-kind-mails, dresses, even gaudy costumes and suits of armor. In the very back of the all stone room was a cage that stretched from floor to ceiling and locked tight; It housed the weapons which were a great many, and of a wide range and variety.

"See anything ya' like?" Bart appeared right behind the teen clad in green, startling the hero with his stealth, "How about..." Bart then took a clothing set from a nearby rack and held it up to Link, using his own body as the model, "THIS garment? This little number was handcrafted BEAUTIFULLY by my own hands!" He smiled as Link looked the rainbow colored jumpsuit up and down. "OOOR..." Bart placed the garment back onto the rack and pulled out another, this time a white shirt and pants combo, sparkling with golden glitter and adorned with little red ribbons. "How about these duds; lightweight and fantastic, you won't feel a day of exaustion while wearing these! OOH, or maybe-"

"NOOO! HE NEEDS some... DARK KNIGHT BATTLE ARMOR!Try on the BOOTS or maybe... the HELMET! AAAAH!" His rumbling voice echoed throughout the room and even caused the racks to shake as a result. Link and Bart were both holding their ears from the booming noise of his voice.

"BROTHER! Do you remember what I told you!" Bart was angry and the giant suddenly hushed and looked to the floor like a kid getting punished.

"Nooo... Barthy... I forgot." ashamed, the brute began to twiddle his sausagey fingers as he was scolded by his enraged sibling.

Growling in frustration, Bart prepared to speak, clearly holding his rage back, the anger causing his voice to tremble, "I said not to yell in the gallery! Listen... the sound echoes in here, and since your hearing is damaged YOU may not think that you're being very loud, but YOU ARE. Please, at least TRY to think of others..?"

"OKAY!... uh, I uh, I mean... okay, I remember..." Bart then turned back to his client.

"There, that's better. Now, Mr... Oh, I'm afraid I never caught your name!"

"YEAH!" Bart glared at Brawly who already knew he was at fault, "Uh... yeah... we never... caught it..."

"Well..." Link began almost afraid of the outcome, before announcing his name he glanced over at Brawly who was wide-eyed and breathing heavily. _**'Somehow I don't think he's going to be calm about this either...'**_ "It's Link."

"OMYGOOOSH! HELLO MR. LINK AND WELCOME TO OUR SOOORE! WOOOOOOH!" Link had already shielded his ears before Brawly began, which was a very good thing since he probably would have gone deaf after this spouting. Bart however was sound stricken and glanced up the high walls of the gallery and finally to the source of an almost silent noise. Brawly had also stopped yelling and looked up too. It was the tiny sound of glass cracking. Finally after what seemed like an hour, a window gave way and shattered, cascading down to the floor of the gallery in a sound slicing clash. Soon after one by one all of the windows at the top of the gallery began to shatter and crash down into the store below. Brawly and Bart shoved Link up the stairs just avoiding certain death. Once they were back in the above-ground lobby, Bart looked up into Brawly's face, and suddenly Brawly was afraid.

"Why... you...you...YOU... YOU IDIOT! YOU BAFFOON, HOW COULD YOU! YOU MORON, YOU GREAT HAIRY IMBECILE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU HUUUUUH!WHAT DID I TELL YOU, YOU GIGANTIC FREAK OF NATURE!" huffing and puffing, Bart then realized that he had lost his temper in front of his customer and his brother who was now crying.

"WAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" the large man stomped away weeping as he ran. Link was a little concerned for his ears since he couldn't hear quite well as he could when he first came to the shop.

Bart sighed and turned back to Link once again and said, "Don't worry, this happens a lot... why don't you browse for awhile and I'll give you a discount for your troubles... and watch out for the glass..." Rubbing the back of his neck, Bart followed his brother's path down the back aisle behind a desk, avoiding many things that had been knocked down in his wake. A look of guilt was painted on his face and his caring nature took over. Closing the door behind him, Link was finally alone.

TOTTS

After taking a quick peak at each individual garment, Link was finally ready to leave. He had chosen a large forest green tunic with a removable inside lining. A pewter chain mail and beige cotton pants were also included with the tunic. Picking out a matching hat, some leather boots and gloves, as well as a new quiver and bow, the outfit was complete! Of course he also purchased a new belt and scabbard for his sword and shield. At last, he finally entered the iron cage where the weaponry was kept, and found a new sword which was made of a material called "ironic steel" the hilt was leather-bound and there was a round pommel with a gold and green inset jewel which subtly resembled the Kokiri's Emerald.

When he returned from the gallery, Bart was at the desk, looking much happier than before. "Is this all Mr. Link?" he asked as he tallied up the prices of each item on the small scroll which he kept on the wooden counter.

"Yeah… but is he… okay?" Link gestured down the aisle.

"Oh, him? Yes, of course! He's really special and sensitive, but he has a short memory span. He's a handful, but he's my brother. He'll be back to his normal cheerful self in a few minutes, and he'll probably forget that I was even angry with him. So, don't fret yourself." Link paid the man who continued to talk, "Alright, now you'll probably want to get into those as soon as possible... so why don't you use my bath, you can... clean yourself up..." After his compimentary bath, Link exited the tub room to see Bart waiting at the door and as he approached they shook hands, "Have an Adventure of a Day, and stop by again at… the Armory Attic!"

Link realized something and looked at Bart questionably, "Why is it the Armory _Attic_? shouldn't it be the Armory _Basement_?"

"Okay..." Bartholomew always talking with his hands, "I _was_ going to name it that... but Armory Attic sounds much more pleasing and with a host like my brother, it sounded much less threatening."

They then said their goodbyes and shortly after the newly refreshed hero had left, Bart disposed of the tags which were scattered across his desk, one catching his eye in particular. "Huh, reinforced steel…" the back of the tag which once clung to Link's sword was scratched out and had read said metal at one time. On the other side was scribbled: Ironic Steel. "No one will ever call this new metal reinforced steel…"

TOTTS

Wearing his new garments with pride, Link strode out into town, gazed upon by more than one young beauty; and that didn't mean only women... one of the naughtily dressed ladies approached link, her leg showing all the way up to her thigh, which also revealed a red garter. "Well hello there, handsome…" she placed her hand on his chest and began to rub his torso.

"Uhhhh… can I help you?" Link said a little awkwardly as he backed away from the large woman.

"No… but I can help you, If you know what I mean…" she then placed a second hand on Link's rear which caused him to jump up.

"Uuhh… no thanks lady… I should be going!" Link power-walked away from the woman, covering his ass as she yelled back at him.

"Don't hesitate to come on back sweet-buns! I'll be here!" Link didn't dare look back, and instead hurried into a small bakery. The sign read: _"Honey and Darling's Beautiful Bakery"_

'Great… Here we go again…' Link thought to himself as he pushed the heart shaped doors open.

The inside of the bakery was all pink and white and covered with decorations; many of which clearly stated that "Honey + Darling = Loving harmony" which Link rolled his eyes at. _**'Oh please…'**_

"What do you want?" the man inside called out with out looking away from the woman.

"Yes, you're interrupting our time together!" the woman called who also never left their love gaze.

"Umm… isn't this a bakery?"

"Of course it is, right Honey?" Darling flipped his hair but his eyes never left his love's face.

"Why, yes it is… do you think he is a little slow? We put a sign outside…"

"Uugh! Hey! I'm not slow!" Link proclaimed, waving his arms at the couple, but to no avail.

"This brute must be slow my beauty… for he would not have interrupted us if he were not …"

"I didn't interrupt anything!" now his hands resided on his hips, his lip curling at the sight of the mean little pair.

"Really?" Honey and darling both broke their loving gaze to look upon the intruder. "Then why did you come in here if not to rudely take our time away from each other?" they were talking in unison now and they were clearly angry.

"To buy some food!" _**'And escape that woman out there!'**_

"Oh… well buy some then… and stop talking it's very… _annoying_…" Link sighed and began to search the counters for food but they were virtually foodless!

"Ummm… where's all of your food?" and now Link was baffled.

"Food? You came in here to buy food?" Darling asked confused by the impudent man's question.

_**'I just said that a second ago…'**_ Link thought, closing his eyes and bawling a fist in frustration, "Yes. I came in here to buy food from your shop."

"So, let me get this straight… you came here… to buy food? Hmmm… that's strange."

"Why is that strange? this is a bakery! it says so on the sign, now if this really is a bakery, then where is all of your baked food that a bakery is supposed to sell!" He said it rather quickly and angrily gestering to all of the empty shelves and counters.

"We are a bakery yes…" Honey began holding onto her hubby, "But we haven't any food…"

"And why not?"

"Well…" Darling began this time, "I was FAR too busy looking into my beautiful Honey's eyes to cook and bake…"

"And I was FAR too busy admiring my handsome Darling's face to make any cakes…" Not saying another word, Link left the "Bakery" and went to search for another place to buy supplies. _**'Why did I think they may have changed again? WHY?'**_

Shortly after their customer left, they looked at each other a little distressed, "Hmm… I wonder why we keep losing our customers…"

"Oh, Darling… we must be too beautiful for them to handle…"

TOTTS

_Thanks for reading._

_~Tactical Swordsman_


End file.
